icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Face Off
Featured Articles *Fort William North Stars *Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Anyang Halla I think we should make a goal of killing all red links on the main page... especially in the featured article section. DMighton 22:41, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :There seems to be something wrong with Wikia, all red articles in the featured article section have been created yet still show as red... --132.203.202.147 15:14, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Above comment is me, who forgot to login Yannzgob 15:15, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::I've even had that on Wikipedia before... just needs to refresh a bit. DMighton 07:10, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia's Biggest Wikis 192 more articles and we can be added to The Big Wikis Article on the Wikia Main Page.... we're getting close!... 5000 gets us a star beside our name on there... sadly, we need about 18,000 to be featured with the real big ones. DMighton 04:26, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :77 more articles and we are one of Wikia's biggest wiki's! DMighton 05:54, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Now there are }} articles left to 2500. --Boivie 15:19, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :We made it! DMighton 01:44, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Now lets head for 5000! fanofpucksFanofpucks 05:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC) He is right!... then we get a little star lol... here is the countdown: }} DMighton 19:19, 20 April 2008 (UTC) : Awesome how this project steadily grows and improves daily. I remember when I discovered this wiki, there were only 45 articles and it looked dead! Congrats to everyone for the outstanding work! I'm not worried for the 18 000 at all - it's a matter of a couple of years, provided our community keeps growing. How about trying to reach 3000 for IHW's birthday (June 27th)? :By the way, I think we should vote for the next featured article on the main. Any suggestion? --Yannzgob 20:26, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :We are now 2222 away from that magic little star lol. Let's go fot it.Fanofpucks 05:39, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Hey wasn't yesterday IHW's birthday?Fanofpucks 04:27, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey Hey! Yes it was! DMighton 06:39, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yay!! Two years!! :D --Yannzgob 04:05, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Guys, I want to add a series of articles about the American national amateur hcokey championships from the 1930's to 1950's. I don't know how to categorize them. They would be the USAHA and US AAU playoffs. Any ideas, please?Fanofpucks 05:30, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Dave, just go with your gut. It's okay, we'll trust your judgement. DMighton 07:45, 29 June 2008 (UTC) 10,000 Thanks primarily to User:Fanofpucks, we hit 10,000 articles sometime yesterday. Powers 00:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) New improved main page Hello guys, I couldn't resist, I did a new main page for the wiki (again!). You can see what it looks like here. It is nothing particularly complex, and to be honest, it is above all an adaptation of the french Wikipedia portal model - I think it looks fine, though. I'd like to have some feedback. Do you have any suggestions? For the time being, the only thing that bothers me with it is the national teams template that doesn't always show up well (it looks great on my girlfriend's mac, but not as much on my PC) - I'd probably need to make it "scrollable" so it takes less place and looks finer. --Yannzgob 23:45, 31 July 2008 (UTC) *I like it... works nicely. DMighton 00:41, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I like it too. Don't worry - everything looks better on a girlfriend's mac! :-)Fanofpucks 01:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the good comments. I replaced the old main page by the new one now :) I'll work on completing the sections that are still not finished, and I guess it'd be good if we could have a pretty solid ice hockey article, so that visitors without a fair idea of what the sport is gets all he needs to know. That's probably the first thing they'll look at, after all... --Yannzgob 22:24, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Player stats Take a look at Manuele Celio, Andreas Ritsch, Urs Burkart, Gaëtan Boucher or Steve Aebersold and tell me what you think of the career statistics box. I wanted the pages to have some more colour and infos, so I thought it'd be a nice addition. I've made headers of different colours for the various countries (fitting with the national flag), so every page has appropriate colours. Do you like them? I only have one small problem with them, on Firefox I can't get the frame to be complete on the bottom part of them. If you have any idea why it does so... --Yannzgob 01:57, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Wow, very sharp... I like them. No clue how to fix the frame problem though. DMighton 02:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Very nice. Couple of questions. How about a sort of big national flag in the article? Aren't the national colours of Switzerland the same as Canada's?Fanofpucks 03:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed, they have the same colours, and will use the same header - several countries will have to share the same headers because their national colours are alike. That's sweet, otherwise that'd imply something like 70-80 different ones to be made instead of maybe 20 as it is now. There is already a flag of the players' nationalities in the infobox on the upper right side of some articles (many articles still lack the infobox, that's something that will sloooowly be fixed). I'm not sure where else the flag could be added without it kind of being a misfit... --Yannzgob 03:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::It looks very good, but I would very much like to avoid using images as headers. They tend to reduce the accessibility of web pages (for things like screen readers and other text-only browsers, or for viewing on platforms (like an iPhone or something) where screen real-estate is limited). Powers 23:17, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmmm. That's something I hadn't thought of. Thanks for pointing it out. I'll see if I can make something else exclusively with codes... --Yannzgob 23:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Flag Template Hi guys. Why won't the template Template:CAN work properly? Fanofpucks 18:43, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :The template call within Template:Country data Canada was missing the close double-braces (}}). I've added them, although Image:Flag of Canada.svg doesn't exist. Template:Country data CAN works, though; you might want to change Template:CAN to call instead of . Do we have any reason to need both Country data CAN and Country data Canada? Powers 14:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::No, there's no need for two such templates doing one same thing. It's essentially another side effect of the merger with the NHL wiki that has so far given me several headaches and finger cramps. --Yannzgob 17:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Farm teams I am thinking of categorizing all the farm teams of the NHL teams. Thanks to Yann, I now know how to do this. Of course I don't have anywhere near all of them. If you know of any in any seasons, please let me know so that I can come up with as comlpete a list as possible. Fanofpucks 15:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Team uniforms Hey guys, have a look at: AS Asiago Hockey and Hockey Club Varese. I thought that adding team uniforms to the infoboxes would be nice - I got the idea from Wikipedia, who has it on some team pages. They're a pain to make, but they look good I think. --Yannzgob 21:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead and do it... just make sure to credit the copyright on the image to the team's website. Jerseys are great. DMighton 22:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) The New Edit Program I have found that it is terrible. I have already sent something to Wiki. Can it be disabled please? Fanofpucks 19:49, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :You can turn it off in your preferences. If the checkbox (for Use Rich Text Editor) is already unchecked, you might have to check it, save, and then uncheck it and save again. Powers 00:26, January 14, 2010 (UTC) An Open Message Hi guys. I know I have been sort of quiet the last couple of months. It's been very rough for me personally. The worst of it was that a close friend was brutally murdered. I guess that I have been using the Wiki as a sort of therapy to get my mind off of things. If anybody was offended by my silence I apologize. I have been trying to eliminate the "red links" and in general add to the Wiki. It's been great to see so many other contributions, especially edits of my additions. This wiki is looking better and better and I hope that it becomes "the" reference for hockey history on the web. Any comments on what I am doing will be welcomed on my talk page. I feel better now and things are slowly getting better for me personally so I'll be happy to "talk" again. Fanofpucks 16:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Overall quality Hey guys, I was "taking a walk" along the Wiki by hopping from a randomly choosen article to one another and was pleasantly surprised by the overall quality of the Wiki. Not only have we got a loooooad of articles, but they're increasingly longer and better than they used to be. I'd like to give a big kudos to everyone for the hard and outstanding work. This project is truly starting to shape into and look like the reference it is intended to be. Bravo all! --Yannzgob 04:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 40,000! This wiki is beast!!! Congratulations to everyone! P.S. I really think the folks from Wikia have done a great job designing the new theme... --Yannzgob 05:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello I recent created Philadelphia Flyers Wikia, would you like to be affiliates? Also if you could get some people to help out at my new wikia, please do, I need all the help I can get. Time Shade " First things first, but not necessarily in that order." - The Fourth Doctor